Stray
by sakura12345
Summary: Sirius is learning why to avoid kitchens… Puzzleshipping. Hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't care so much about HP, but if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! there would be yaoi.**

….

Sirius was happily running, almost dancing, around the house in his dog form, exploring. He would much rather be walking around as a human, but after such a long time he was thankful just to be able to see the sunlight.

Just recently he had escaped Azkaban, the horrendous Wizarding prison, or the Hole-of-Nightmares, as prisoners had dubbed it to be. Sirius agreed to that, wholeheartedly. He had never ever – not in a million years – expected that he would be the first one ever escaping it.

Thought, better him than some criminal, he had mused, but there wasn't any humor in those thoughts.

He had somehow managed to get away from the island, without anyone seeing him. By now he was pretty sure that the Ministry-of-Morons had noticed his mysterious disappearance and was panicking. He hoped. This would make them think twice.

Right now Sirius wasn't very worried about being found, because he wasn't hiding anywhere. He lived here.

After he had gotten away from the prison, he had somehow found himself in a forest but its location unknown for him. Sirius, still in his dog form because it had helped to keep him warm, had passed out and hadn't woken up till about a week later. And, surprise, surprise, he wasn't dead or in the Hell as he had expected, but he was in a very comfortable bed, still in his animagus form. The room was bright and sunny, wood panels lining walls and carpets decorating floor. At first he had been very confused, but later he had found out the one who had, apparently, saved him.

First time he had seen him, was later that day. Sirius had been dozing off, not ready to see where exactly he was and still feeling a bit weak. But he had deemed that he hadn't been captured by the Ministry-of-Idiots, because he doubted that they would give him such a luxurious room. That was when the door had been opened and he had gotten the first glimpse at his savior.

_Flashback._

_The boy looked like he was sixteen, not really tall, but also not awfully short. The first thing Sirius saw was his hair. It couldn't be natural. He would bet that they weren't._

_The boy's hair was black, with red tips and star shaped, Blonde, almost gold, bangs framed his cherubic features. Next thing Sirius noticed were his eyes. They were amethyst colored and big, shining with innocence. Sirius felt overwhelmed. For a moment he was remained of another pair of eyes, once shining at him with the same innocence as these, only those being bright emerald. He mentally shook his head, blinking back some stray tears that threatened to escape, then looking at the boy and giving him a "dog-grin"._

_As the boy saw he was up he happily clapped his hands twice and said:"Oh good! You're awake! You probably don't understand anything I'm saying, but my name's Yugi!" the boy quieted for a moment and his eyes glazed. Then he blinked and giggled at something, a blush gracing his cheeks._

_Sirius looked at him, with a curious look. Yugi noticed that and shook his head, almost bouncing:"That`s nothing! We still have to think of a name for you!" he tapped his foot and thoughtfully pulled the chain of a gold trinket, weird, upside-down pyramid, before he once again grinned._

"_I know! I'll call you Jonouchi! It'll be Jou for short! True, you don't look anything like him, but to Kaiba, Jou is a puppy, and that's the first name I could think of!" he said, before his eyes grew distant once again and he nodded, seemingly at nothing, before saying:"Let`s get you something to eat. After that, you're free to explore the house!" _

_End Flashback. _

This was why Sirius was still here. He had decided to wait a bit with his revenge, just long enough to get some meat back on his bones. Besides, he had absolutely no idea where he was, but he was sure that Hogwarts weren't even close to this place. But he was certain, that he would get his revenge soon enough. Call it a gut feeling if you want to, but it would work to describe his situation perfectly.

Right now, Sirius/Jou, was for the first time exploring the house where he was in. He skipped past the dinning hall, slowing down just enough to look at it. So far he hadn't been anything less than impressed. All rooms were bright and tastefully decorated, with wood panels and fine silk draperies on walls, carpets on floors and beautiful furniture. Many things looked like they were from Egypt and Japan.

Then, suddenly, he heard a growl coming from his stomach. He grinned sheepishly, as sheepishly as a dog could. It seemed that he would have to take a quick trip to the kitchen. Yugi had said that he could explore…

….

Sirius was starting to get frustrated. Just how many rooms there could be in one house? Answer – many. His nose twitched and he sneezed. There were too much flowers in this room. It was giving him a giant headache. Why the hell there were so many flowers? This smell was making his feel dizzy. Smell… Wait!

Sirius could've hit his own head. Was he an idiot! Some voice in his head, which sounded suspiciously like Snivellus, said: "_Yes_." Sirius shook it off and grimaced inwardly. Why didn't he use his nose? He was a dog right now, for Merlin's sake! If Snivellus ever heard of this Sirius would never live it down. He shivered.

He sniffled and smiled his "dog-smile". Now, this was better. He didn't understand why he hadn't thought of it earlier. Quickly he padded past another room and down the stairs. It wasn't as far as he thought it would be.

Suddenly he heard a sound. It was coming from the kitchen. At first he froze in mid-step, but then relaxed, knowing it was probably only Yugi.

He pushed the door open with his paw and…stared.

….

Yugi had no idea how he had came to be in this situation. Thought he wasn't complaining, no, not at all.

The day had started as usual. He had woken up, got dressed, called the Dark Magician to help him with a few things, thanked him and then went to the kitchen, to get something to eat. Ice-cream wasn't something he would usually have for breakfast, but today he didn't mind…

He had briefly wondered where had Yami gone, but shrugged it off, knowing that his partner liked to take looooong showers.

He hadn't expected Yami to come into the kitchen, with only a towel tied around him. On his skin still were lingering drops of water from the shower. He looked gorgeous and Yugi could feel himself blushing. Yami looked at him with that smirk of his. "Like what you see?" he asked teasingly. Yugi giggled and nodded, taking some steps forward until he was just in front of Yami.

He traced a line from Yami's collarbone and chest with his hand, his touch as gentle as the brush of a butterfly's wing Yami almost purred. A gentle hand caught Yugi's chin, lifting his head to meet those beautiful amethyst eyes and to see blush still lightly gracing his Light's cheeks.

"Good." Yami said and without any other words pressed their lips together. He was once again struck by the sensations he felt and just how soft Yugi's lips were on his. He traced his Light's bottom lip with his tongue, asking a silent question and heard the quiet gasp as Yugi parted his lips willingly. Yami took the full advantage of this, slipping his tongue into his Light's mouth and moaning from the taste. He tasted like strawberries, vanilla, cinnamon and something beyond description that made him feel all warm and fuzzy.

Their tongues met as they fought for dominance, enjoying the feeling. They weren't in a hurry, right now they felt as if they had all the time in the world. They broke apart only to get a bit of air and the next second Yami was pressing heated kisses to Yugi's jaw and then trailing them down his throat. As he reached the pulse point, he parted his lips to suck on his lover's neck. Yugi moaned, titling his head to give Yami a better access to his neck, his eyes half closed as he felt Yami's hand slowly, teasingly travel under his shirt.

Yugi let his hands travel down his lover's back and smiled as he heard Yami moaning. He returned to Yugi's lips this time biting his lower lip and kissing him more passionately than before.

They were just getting to the best part, when they heard the door creaking open and regretfully broke their kiss to turn their heads and glare at the one who dared to interrupt them.

They looked, not letting go of each other, because everyone knew better than to disturb them. Even Bakura and Marik. If they wanted to stay aliv-… _unharmed_, of course.

Yugi blinked. Then he blinked again. This time he cracked a small smile and then started to chuckle quietly. He looked at the dog who was staring at them with wide eyes.

"Jou!" Yugi exclaimed, happily. "I see that you're finally up!" Yami lifted an elegant eyebrow. "Jou?" he asked, looking at Yugi questionably. Yugi flushed a bit but then nodded, smiling. "Yeah, that was the first name I could think of."

"Seems like Jonouchi will always be a puppy, no matter what. I guess that's just his fate." Yami mused, good humor in his voice as he tightened his arms around Yugi.

He then glanced at the dog that looked like it had gone into shock. "It looks like he is confused about this. Even more then just confused. I wonder if he understands us." Yami offered as Yugi nodded his head, seriously. "Sometimes I think that this dog's intelligence is almost scary."

Yami smirked at Yugi and then said:"Well, we can worry about it later. Right now we have something better to do." He kissed Yugi again. "Let's go to the bedroom. I can even carry you if you want. But then you have to wear the outfit that Marik gave to you."

Yugi turned red almost immediately, before smirking at him. "Only if you wear the one that Bakura gave to _you_."

"I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this later. Okay, I accept the challenge."

….

Sirius was in complete shock. As he had opened the door it had seemed that everything had slowed down. He saw Yugi kissing another guy and that's where all his rational thoughts left him. The only thing he really noticed was the fact, just how they looked like twins. His thoughts refused to come to him, only a stray thought around the lines: "_Talk about narcissism…_" or "_To Merlin's underpants…!_"

Sirius shook his head. In the future he would pay more attention not to wander into kitchens. Or bedrooms, for another. Or into any other room until he would be absolutely sure that there was no one there.

Right now he had to get far, _far_ away from the kitchen and not to go to the direction the two of them had gone.

Avoiding was good. Yes, it was very, _very_ good…

….

**A.N. I have no excuse. XD I just couldn't **_**not**_** to write this… I will soon update my other fic (Gaisma un Tumsa), but I still have two exams to worry about. In Latvian I did really, really well! Yay! **


End file.
